Hanyou Inlove
by Kira Granger
Summary: Kagome is a dancer in a club and lives a normal life until one day, Miroku pays her to take Inuyasha's virginity before he graduates from high school. She only have 2 weeks to complete her mission, will she succeed? Lemons on future content!
1. In the club

**Well, I changed the story. It totally sucked and thanks to those who reviewed!**

Chapter 1: In the club 

"Kagome darling you're the best." The drunken man leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome pushed his head back and said, "Err... yeah, um... you want more drink?" she offered a glass of beer to him.

"Sure thing, babe" he said then took the glass and drained it down to through his throat. He slammed the glass on the table and a few minutes later, his head collapsed on the table.

Kagome smirked and reached for his pocket and took his wallet, she opened the wallet and found 300 dollars that made her smile plastered on her face got even wider. She took the money and placed his wallet back on to his packet. She signaled a waiter to come, "Yo, waiter! He's drunk, take him away." The waiter called for security and dumped him outside the club.

"How much did you get?" Sango asked.

"300 bucks." She replied.

"Whoa! That's big! I only got 150 bucks from my other customer!" Sango said. "So what are you planning to do on that money?" she asked.

"I'm saving half of it for my school supplies and the other half, I'm saving it for my mom's medicine." Kagome replied as she stuffed the money on the ample of her bosom.

"That's really nice of you. How's Souta?"

"He's doing really fine. It's sad that he has to stop school to take care of mom." Kagome sighed.

"Everything will be fine, Kagome, trust me. Oh, I better go now, a customer is waiting for." Sango said and gave Kagome a quick hug.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She wave at Sango.

_**Inuyasha and Miroku**_

"Inuyasha, have you been dating other girls?" Miroku asked.

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha said.

"Come on, you can't still be stuck with Kikyo are you? It's been 3 years, Inuyasha. Let it go." Miroku said as he patted Inuyasha's back.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not stuck with that horrible bitch, well a little, but since I broke up with her. My point of view of women was changed. They're all the same, they all cheat! Women are like kids with magnifying glass and we men are ants and they burn us up in hell!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, tell me the truth. Are you still a virgin?"

"What are you talking about? Of course not! Well, alright, yes, I am but so what?"

"Dude, we're seniors. We'll be graduating in 3 weeks. Do you know what kind of humiliation are you in when you step in to college?"

"No, what?" he frowned.

"Humiliation, painful humiliation."

"Who cares about that crap! I don't give a damn about being a virgin after my graduation, in fact, I don't even care if I remain a virgin for the rest of my life!" Inuyasha said.

"Suit yourself but remember what I said, HU-MI-LI-A-TION" Miroku said then walked towards the door but before he left the room, he said one more word, "HUMILIATION!"

"GET OUT YOU LECHER!" Inuyasha screamed as he threw his book towards Miroku, just in time when he closed the door.

_**3 days later...**_

"Kagome, you're the best entertainer ever..." another victim of Kagome's schemes collapsed back on his chair.

"Thank you." She said to herself then took his wallet and on his wallet was 500 dollars. She took the money and placed it on the place where it belongs, between the ample of her bosom.

"Kagome, is he asleep?" Sango whispered.

"Oh yeah, of course. He's sleeping like a dead oaf."

"How much did you got?" she asked anxiously.

"500 bucks this time. I like this business, you get quick bucks easily."

"Speaking of quick bucks..."

"HENTAI!!!" Sango slapped the man behind her.

"Sango, dearest, must you be so mean?" Miroku asked.

"Must you also place your hand where it doesn't belong? My patience is this thin, Miroku. If you put another toe out of line, you will beat you to death!" Sango warned.

"Alright but anyways as I was saying, do you want to earn quick bucks?" Miroku asked to Kagome.

"And you are?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Miroku, Miroku Onose." He held out his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome took his hand and shook his hand.

"As I was saying do you want to earn quick bucks?"

"It depends, what sort of stuffs do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I have a friend and I want you to take his virginity."

"What? Who do you think I am? A slut? I may look like one but I most certainly am not one!" Kagome protested.

"Kagome! This is an advantage!" Sango said.

"An advantage? How is that an advantage?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"It might help your mom and Souta!" Sango said.

"Your right, so how much are you paying me?" Kagome asked.

"10,000 dollars for down payment and another 20,000 if you do a really good job." Miroku.

"Okay, you have yourself deal, who is this Inuyasha your talking about?"

"I have a picture of him." Miroku reached out from his pocket and gave the picture to Kagome.

Kagome took the picture and stared at it. _Look at those golden eyes! He has an amazing silver hair and those kawaii ears! _She thought. "Okay, I'll start whenever you want me to start."

"How about tomorrow." Miroku suggested.

"Tomorrow then." She said.

**Sorry if it's short but I'm definitely going to make the 2nd chapter longer. Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review!**


	2. The meeting

**Thanks to all who read the 1st chapter. Your comments and patience is highly appreciated. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

"Yo, Yasha! Wait up, dog poop!" Kouga said as he tried to catch up with Inuyasha.

"What do you want, wolf breath?" Inuyasha said.

"Is that your way of greeting a friend? Wanna go and check out some girls?" Kouga teased.

"You guys go without me, I'd rather be by myself." Inuyasha.

"Nah, Inuyasha, your no fun. Come on, at least just come with us and don't pick any girls, have a drink with us and celebrate your 3rd month anniversary of being single." He insisted.

"Alright but no fucking a'ight?" he said.

"Suit yourself." He replied with a grin in his face.

Club

"Ho, Inuyasha, Kouga! Wassup, man." Miroku greeted his friends outside the club.

"Wassup, perv. What ya go us?" Kouga asked.

"Exclusive VIP, man. We got private rooms and girls as well." Miroku teased.

"You dirty dog! Come let's go in!" Kouga grinned.

_Here goes nothing_ Inuyasha thought and went in the club.

The club was crowded. Lights were giving Inuyasha a headache and the music was iratating him. Girls were giving him an 'I-want-to-fuck-you' look, he gave them a fake smile in return.

"Hey, dog boy." A girl said.

"Err... yeah whatever. I'm not in the mood right now. Sorry." He said then followed his colleagues.

"Here's your VIP room. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call us, we'll be glad to be in service." A man said.

They all gasped at the sight of the room. The room was huge; there was a big red couch on the corner and 2 poles in front of it. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom as well.

"Whoa, we better invite the others. This room is too big for the three of us." Miroku said then made calls from his cell phone.

"I want the girls, where are they?" Kouga said.

"Show starts in 30 minutes so get some drinks while waiting." Miroku said as he called his friends to come over.

27 minutes later

People starting coming and filled the room.

"Miroku, you asshole. How many people did you invite?" Inuyasha said as the music started to play and the girls came out and danced on the pole. People screamed and started inserting money on their bikinis.

"Just a few. Oh dear, there's my Sango. Excuse me will you." Miroku said.

"Enjoying the party, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"No, I'm going to one of the rooms and rest. This show is giving me a headache." He said and made his way to one of the rooms.

"You see where he went, Kagome. Now, don't let me down. I'm counting on you." Miroku said.

"Alright, I know, Miroku." Kagome said then followed Inuyasha to the room he went in.

"Sango, dearest!" Miroku shouted to the girl with raven hair and was wearing a black corset.

_Not again _she thought. "Miroku" she said.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked.

"Unfortunately for you, no. Leave me alone, I'm working here." She said.

"Well wouldn't it be considered work if you come to one of the rooms?" Miroku said.

"No thanks." She said.

"I'll pay you." He teased.

"Alright, I'll go but there won't be any fucking tonight. Do you hear me?" she warned.

"Aww... Sango, you're no fun. I'll double it."

Sango sighed, _Lord, help me_ she thought. "Alright, let's go."

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome took a deep sigh before she went in to the room. She wore a black corset with a see-through robe. She turned the knob and opened the door. She sighted a hanyou with long silver hair and the ears she's been dying to touch in the picture. The hanyou turned his head around and said. "What do you want?"

Kagome gulped in fear but somehow some how something in his eyes captured her, she felt warm and felt her heart beat beating so fast as if she ran a mile. "I'm here to- I'm..."

"If you're here to fuck with me, forget it cause I'm not going to. I can tell by looking at your eyes that you're nervous and not ready." He snapped.

"I-I was..."

"Come in" he said.

Kagome took a step closer and closed the door behind her and locked it.

Sango and Miroku

"Sango, are you ready yet?" Miroku asked. He was on his bed; his hands pillowed the back of his head.

"Hold on, I just need to loosen this up a bit." She replied as she loosens on of the ribbons on her corset. "Alright, I'm ready." She said. She walked towards the bed and crawled towards Miroku. Miroku grinned as she straddled and sat on him. Sango bend over and kissed him, she was instantly flooded with lust. She needed him more than ever. She pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss. Miroku rolled over so he could be on top of her. Then started trailing hot kisses to her neck and down to the valley of her chest. Sango arched her back and moaned. Miroku was pleased she was enjoying this as much as he do. He unfastened the ribbons that held her corset together with his teeth and opened it and threw it away revealing her white porcelain skin and creamy breast. He smiled with delight and took her nipple into his mouth; lust instantly flooded him. Sango moan when he felt his hand massaging her other breast; she was panting and was calling out his name while stroking his hair with her hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Miroku looked up and crashed his lips into hers. He licked her lips for entrance then she opened her mouth and battled his tongue. Sango unbuttoned his shirt and threw it revealing a well-toned chest. She gently placed her hands on his chest and gently caressing him. He moaned with pleasure and chuckled into her mouth. _He laughed?_ She thought.

**Sorry we need to stop here, sorry for the cliff. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Feelings

So sorry for taking so long, anyways here's the new chapter, thanks to all those who reviewed!

Inugangsta: Well, that her job and she's thinking she thinks might convince Inuyasha into having sex with her so she looks the door for privacy.

Qwertyuiop: Well, for a whore like Kagome, sure that's normal life for her.

"Please sit down." Inuyasha said as he patted the mattress. Kagome gulped and nervously walked towards him. She inhaled huge amount of air and released it. She jumped when he broke the silence, "So, Miroku sent you here huh?" he asked.

"Um... well... no.... I don't even know him. I just felt dizzy and thought I'd rest a bit before I go back to work." She replied.

"So, why are you so nervous around me? Surely you have experience on this type of things." He said.

"Doesn't mean I dress like this and work here, doesn't mean I have sex with everyone I meet. I'm just a dancer and nothing more, I do have customers that I talk to but no intercourse." She explained. She was quite insulted in what he said. _This guys gut some attitude! _She thought.

Inuyasha stood up and straightened his pants, "Well then, I guess I should get going. I'll let you rest for a while. Ciao!" he turned his back on Kagome.

Kagome wasn't going to give up that easily, Miroku is paying her for this job and she's going to do it, right here, right now. She grabbed his arm and stopped him, he frowned and turned around and met her chocolate brown eyes. Something about her eyes made him warm and strange tingling feeling ran up to his spine, he never felt anything like it, not even Kikyo. He felt a surge of lust coming from his groin running up to his stomach. His arms grabbed her waist like it got a mind of it's own. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, he felt the lust even stronger, he never needed anyone like this before. He pulled her closer and heard her moan. He snapped back to reality, what was he thinking? He doesn't even know her, heck he doesn't even know her name and here he is kissing her like a bastard sucking her head off. He broke their kiss and apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

_What was he talking about?_ Kagome thought. She'd never been kiss like that before in fact, that was her first kiss ever. She was thinking of a more romantic approach but she didn't care, to feel his lips against hers, it made her want for more, "No, you don't have to, you scared me a little bit there but you don't have to apologize cause I like that kiss. Well actually, I've never been kiss before." She blushed.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ear; did she say she'd never been kissed before? Surely, she have been kiss by her customers. "Oh, really?" he said.

"Yes, really. I was wondering if you could do it again?" she said and blushed.

"No," Inuyasha said but somehow his body disagreed with his decision. He pulled her close and kissed her again, this time the kiss was possessive and more passionate than the previous one. He licked her lips, seeking for entrance. She opened her mouth and moaned as she felt his tongue swim into her mouth, she giggled. Inuyasha broke the kiss and said, "I made you laugh?"

"Yes, your tongue slipping between my lips tickles. Do it again." She replied.

"No," he said and this time he gained control of his body and reach for the doorknob but before he opened the door, he looked back to the mysterious girl he just kissed and left the room.

A few minutes later, Miroku came in the room, looking very perverted and eager as usually. "So, how did it go?" he asked.

"We weren't able to do it, heck I didn't even get him to lay down in bed but at least he kissed me... twice." She replied, looking very disappointed.

"Why didn't you go all the way?" he asked.

"I don't know, ask your dog friend not me." She replied.

"Okay, here, what we gotta do..."

* * *

Miroku rushed to the microphone and announced, "Ladies and gents! How's it going?" he asked and he received a loud cheer from the guys as a reply. "I figured that out anyways, if you guys don't know, this party is for my friend, Inuyasha for his 3rd year of being a single, where's that bastard?" he asked as he scan the ocean of crowd and spotted 2 dog ears and recognize it was Inuyasha and said, "Aha! There he is, let's give him a big hand everyone." Everyone looked at Inuyasha and clapped and cheered on him some patted him on the back and made him as red as a tomato. "Anyways, let's get down to business as you all know our tradition, if our brother reaches to his 3rd year of being single, we give him a night he'll never forget." The crowd cheered and clapped. "Inuyasha, come on up!" Miroku said, Inuyasha shook his head but his colleagues pushed him to the stage. Miroku rested his arms on Inuyasha's shoulder so he won't escape. "And we have a very special night for this mother fucker. We have the most beautiful young lady in the world, except for Sango of course," Sango rolls her eyes. "Here she is, Ms. Kagome Higurashi!"

Any guess what will happen? Sorry for leaving you guys on the cliff, no hatin' and certainly death threats or else I won't update!


	4. Stop teasing me

**I feel so sorry for not updating so soon. I've been really stressed out with school cause I got blocks for the whole term and that means lots of homework plus I was grounded for not following curfew, geez I was only 3 minutes late, what's wrong with that? Anyways, here's the 4th chapter.**

**Song is called Only You by Ashanti. I don't the characters by the way**

"And we have a very special night for this mother fucker. We have the most beautiful young lady in the world, except for Sango of course," Sango rolls her eyes. "Here she is, Ms. Kagome Higurashi!"

_Oh no_ Inuyasha thought. He tried to run away from Miroku but Miroku and Kouga caught him and tied him on the chair.

"Be good, doggy boy. You should be thankful we're doing this for you." Kouga said.

Lights went down and the music started to fill the room.

_Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone_

Inuyasha sulked on his seat, _here goes nothing_ he thought. All he's got to do was sit there and let that bitch rub her bum against his manhood and it's over. The crowd went wild and cheered really loud, the whore must've arrived on stage; ready to entertain him. He put his head down and tried to hide his disgust.

_Boy you got me doing things that I would never do  
And I can't stop the way I'm feeling if I wanted to  
I'm crazy 'bout the way that you could make me say your name  
And if I couldn't have you, I would probably go insane_

He was surprised when he felt weight on his lap; turns out the whore sat on his lap and kissed him. She pulled away to reveal her face _It's her!_ He thought.

"Hey, doggy boy." She smirked. She slid her hand behind his head and pulled him towards her breast and moaned.

Inuyasha pulled away and gasped for air.

_Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)_

Kagome turned her back against him and started rubbing her bum to his manhood. _Control, Inuyasha, control!_ He thought. _Stupid erection!_ He thought to himself when he lost control.

Boy you stay inside my mind there ain't no denying that (denying that)  
And only you can do them things that got me coming back  
It's got to be the realest thing that I have ever felt  
And I'll do what I got to do to keep you to myself

Kagome stood up from her seat and walked behind him and whispered into his ear, "Voulez vous coucher avez moi?"

_Crazy 'bout the way you feel  
I just gotta have you here  
And I wanna let you know  
I won't ever let you go_

"Er... in English please?" he asked.

Kagome giggled and whispered into his ear again, "Will you sleep with me tonight?" her breath on his ear sent weird sensations down his spine.

The song ended and everyone cheered. Miroku went up the stage again and patted Inuyasha's back. "Woohoo! What a show! Let's give another big hand to the lovely Lady Kagome!" The crow went wild again. "Okay, okay." He said as he tried to settle the crowd down. "Shut up!" he yelled and the cheering faded. "A'ight, ya'll know what our tradition is right? This lucky mutt face here gets to bring home a young lady home!" The crowd went wild.

Inuyasha stood from his seat in protest, "Hey, this isn't—"

Miroku cut him off by pushing him down back to his seat. "And the lucky lady is no other than Ms. Kagome of course. Now, we have a room ready for you two. Kouga is driving you to the condominium we rented just for you and your wench." Miroku said.

Inuyasha protested and said, "No, this isn't what we agreed. I—"

"Now, now, dog turd. Why do you always have to complain? You're lucky you have a really pretty lady to accompany the whole night. Now shut up and come with me." Kouga said.

"I can drive, thank you." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, I know you won't fuck with the wench if I let you drive." He said. He pulled Inuyasha from his seat.

* * *

Kouga took the keys from his pocket and slide the key into the keyhole and opened the door. "Here's the room. Kagome, if anything happens, I'm just outside the condominium, okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"Honestly, do you have to guard us? We're not kids anymore." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Shut up and get on with the fucking already." Kouga said and closed the door behind them.

Silence filled the room, a man and a woman left alone in a room. What do you expect? Inuyasha gulped, he's never been alone with a girl before, except for Kikyo. What he going to do now?

**Yes, yes, yes, another cliff. I'll update as soon as I can alright? Don't hate me or else, I'll my appetite ob updating**


	5. The real Kagome

**I know, I was very mean to leave you on a cliff and not update soon. Well I have a valid reason for not updating soon. Someone gave me a death threat and you know what that means: slow updates! If I get any more death threats I will delete the story! I'm sorry if you think I'm mean but I can't stand them and I've had them in real life and scared me to death you know.**

**Just wanna clarify the last part of chapter 4, INUYASHA DID NOT SLEPT WITH KIKYO WHILE THEY WERE TOGETHER. Inuyasha have great respect for her but his point of view of women was changed when Kikyo cheated on him. What meant is that you know, when you gotta have private moments with your girlfriend and all that but no sex or anything like that.**

**Why is Kagome acting so sluty? Well it's part of the act. She's paid to do it.**

**Anyways without further a do, here's the new chapter!**

"Um… well… erm…" Inuyasha was speechless. He was certainly nervous. He cleared his throat and said, "M…maybe it's best if we do this act some other time" he said. He ran for the door and turned the knob. Unfortunately, Kouga looked them up. _That shit faced wolf! I get him for this_ he thought.

Kagome giggled, "What are you so scared about, I won't bite." She said in her sexiest tone possible. _Urgh! Why am I doing this?_ She thought. She was disgusted with herself and sadly she has to give up her virginity to someone she doesn't even know. She felt all dirty and, dare I say it, sluty. Kagome sat on the bed and said, "Come and sit with me," she patted the mattress.

"Um… no thanks, I'm fine right here. T-there might be someone who would break in here." He replied nervously.

Kagome sighed. _This man is so stubborn!_ She thought. _If he's not making the first move then I'm doing it!_ She stood from the mattress and said, "Inuyasha, is it? You don't have to worry about someone breaking in our room." She slowly walked towards him. "We're alone, let's not let time slip away." She teased as she ran her fingers down his smooth skin.

Inuyasha shrugged her off, "Erm… I don't want to be rude or anything but…"

"Come on, doggy boy. Let's get this over with." Kagome pushed him towards the bed so he could lie on his back. She settled herself on top of him and started kissing his and licking his neck.

Inuyasha was giving in. He couldn't seem to command his hands to push her aside. A moan escaped his mouth when she started unbutton his shirt and placing kissing on his chest.

Kagome looked up and was pleased that he's enjoying the pleasure she's giving him. She crashed her lips into his. Inuyasha couldn't help himself but go with the flow. He wrapped his arms around her and depend the kiss they're sharing. Inuyasha started unzipping the zipper and her back when suddenly… RING! RING!

Kagome quickly broke their kiss and stood from the bed. She grabbed her purse and searched her cell phone. She pressed the answer button and said, "Hello?…. Yes….. What? What hospital?….. Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mom was rushed to the hospital. C'mon we gotta get out of here." She said as she quickly zipped her dress.

"But we can't, the door's locked" he replied.

_He's stupider that I thought,_ "You're a freaking hanyou! Surely you could break that door with your strength." She said.

"Oh right" he replied. Why didn't he think of it before?_ I feel like the number 1 dork!_ He thought. Maybe it was because he was too nervous and his brain started to malfunction. _Or maybe you want to be with her_ his conscience said. _No, stop!_ He thought.

"Hello? My mom is rushed to the hospital, what are you waiting for? Break that door!" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hold on! I'll do it!" he said, getting quite annoyed with Kagome's attitude. Inuyasha ran towards the door but when he was an inch way from the door. The door opened and he fell on the floor flat on his face.

"Kagome! I heard about your mom. Kohaku called me!" Sango panicked.

"Sango? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Kagome asked.

"I brought the lecher with me. It was a nightmare to sit with him in the car." Sango replied.

"Hey!" Miroku greeted her. "Hey, Inuyasha? What are you doing? You're supposed to be kissing Kagome, not the floor," he said as he bent down to check on Inuyasha.

"We'll let you guys slip for now." Sango said.

"Thanks, Sango." She said. She gave Sango a hug before she left the room. "Get up, Inuyasha! I need a ride." She said.

Kagome ran towards the desk with Inuyasha rushing behind her. "Can you tell me where Mrs. Higurashi's ward is?" she asked the nurse.

"Hmm…. Let me see…. Ah yes… ward number 436, 4th floor" she replied.

Kagome hurried and ran into the stairs. "Erm… Kagome, maybe it would be a good a idea if we use the elevators?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"No, elevators are slow." She replied.

"What are you talking about? Do you even know what an elevator is? What's the use of it anyway?"

"Stop complaining."

Kagome busted into the ward, "Mom!" she said as she saw sight of her mother unconscious in the bed and ran towards her.

"It's okay, sis. The doctor said it was just a 24-hour flu. She'll be out on the hospital by tomorrow." Souta said.

"Kagome, why won't you introduce us to your friend here." Grandfather said.

She was too worried about her mother that she forgot Inuyasha was with her. "Oh, yes. Inuyasha come here. This is Inuyasha a friend of mine. Inuyasha, this is my brother, Souta and my grandfather."

"Hey, guys." Inuyasha said.

"Well, it's the first time Kagome introduced us to a guy. How long have you been together?" her grandfather asked.

"Grandpa!" Kagome scolded.

Souta giggled then stopped when Kagome glared at him. He cleared his throat and looked at Kagome's outfit. "Hey, sis. Where have you been? Why are you dressed like that? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Kagome forgot to change on her way to the hospital. _Oh no!_ she thought. She let out a fake and nervous laugh then Inuyasha said, "What are you talking about? She was at work."

"She was? But she's a flight stewardess, she's supposed to wear proper clothes."

Inuyasha raised a brow and repeated, "A flight stewardess?"

"Oh yeah. I work at a bar as a waitress too!" Kagome lied.

"A waitress? Isn't that too much? Don't stress yourself with work, Kagome. You might get ill." Her grandpa said.

"Don't worry, gramps. I'll be fine." Kagome replied.

Grandpa turned to Inuyasha and said proudly, "Kagome is our breadwinner, you know. She works very hard to buy her mother medicine, she even stopped school."

Somehow, Inuyasha felt pity on her. She's not what he thinks she is after all.


	6. The turning point

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating so soon. I was stuck and I didn't know what to write, so I read some books to find something and yes, I found something. Hop ya'll enjoy!**

Grandpa turned to Inuyasha and said proudly, "Kagome is our breadwinner, you know. She works very hard to buy her mother medicine, she even stopped school."

Somehow, Inuyasha felt pity on her. She's not what he thinks she is after all.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Grandpa said in his quivery voice.

A man of about 60 years old and gray hair perked his head on the door and asked, "Is this Mrs. Higurashi's ward?"

"Yes, it is." Grandpa replied.

The man smiled and entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Hello, I'm George Tan, I'm a lawyer." He smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Tan. May I know what you are doing here? Is there any problem?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh, no there isn't, Mrs. Higurashi. I am so relieved that I've found you at last. I've been searching for you for the last 5 years." He said.

"Please sit down," grandpa said and offered him a seat. George gladly took his sit and sighed with pleasure. "Let me introduce you to my grandchildren. This is Kagome Higurashi, my eldest granddaughter. This is Souta Higurashi, my youngest and this is Kagome's friend, Inubaba." He said. Souta giggled then stopped when Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, a vein popped on his forehead, "It's Inuyasha, old man. Inuyasha Tashio." He corrected him.

"Ah yes, Tashio. I have the pleasure of meeting your father's acquaintance." George nodded respectively at Inuyasha. "Anyway, I came here for business, it's about your husband, Mrs. Higurashi."

"What about my husband?" Mrs. Higurashi looked pale and confused.

"Your husband has left your eldest daughter, Kagome I believe, an inheritance. Mr. Higurashi left a mansion and a plantation to be inherited by Kagome. Of course, he didn't left your youngest son for nothing. He left him a good amount of money and a mansion as well." He said as he ruffled some papers on his folder. Everyone was in silence, nobody knew that Mr. Higurashi was a wealthy man. Kagome was only young when his father died, before Souta was born. She vaguely remembers her childhood but she remembers staying in a huge room with scary gargoyles on the wall.

"I thought my husband was bankrupted before he died, I didn't know we'd inherit something." Mrs. Higurashi spoke at last.

"Well, yes but you see, he was able to pay his debt by selling some of his businesses. There are only 4 left, which you will inherit, Mrs. Higurashi, all of them has been on hiatus since your husband died." He explained.

Kagome rushed to her mother and said, "Mama, we'll be rich! I can go to school again!" She smiled at her daughter, her heart overflowing with joy.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting your inheritance yet." George said. Kagome stared at him like he was some kind of freak. Mrs. Higurashi's smile was wiped off from her face. "What do you mean?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Your husband instructed that to be able to inherit your inheritance, your eldest daughter must marry before she is 25. If she is not married by the time she's 25, everything will be donated to a charity." He sighed.

"But I'm only 19. We need money for our daily needs." Kagome said.

"You will receive an allowance of 100,000 dollars a month until Kagome is married." He said as he read his papers. "He specifically suggested the Kagome should marry his best friend's eldest son, Inutashio's eldest son, Sesshomaru." He said.

Inuyasha felt the world coming to an end. "You want Kagome to marry my half brother?" he stared at George.

Grandpa looked at Inuyasha and frowned, "Sesshomaru is your older brother?" he asked in astonishment.

Inuyasha shrugged, "But he's married, he's got a mate now." He protested.

George read his papers and frowned, "Ah, yes then she should marry his younger bother then, that would be you Mr. Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and blinked. Marry Kagome? They just met a couple of hours ago, this is ridiculous. "That is only a suggestion of course, you may not marry Inuyasha if you don't wish to, Ms. Higurashi. I believe your father doesn't want to force you to marry someone you dislike." George interrupted. Both of them sighed of relief. "Also, while your awaiting for Kagome to be married. You will live on the house or mansion rather."

**Yay! I'll update once in two weeks from now one. I know how it feels to be waiting for an author to update. The chapters will be longer of course.**


	7. Unwanted Seduction

**Haha! Told you'd update soon. Well thanks for the reviews, I wasn't expecting the twist either. Well, hope you all enjoy the next chapter**!

_**2 weeks later...**_

Kagome and her family finally moved into their mansion. They were greeted by their servants, 40 servants to be exact. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Mrs. Higurashi." Kiroshima, the Higurashi butler said.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said, "It's nice to see you too, Kiroshima." She smiled.

Kiroshima then turned to Kagome and Souta and said, "These must be the children. Lady Kagome, my how you've grown. I remember you when you were only two or three, I personally took care of you when you were young." He said then you turned to Souta, "Ah, you must be Lord Souta. I remember when your mother said that she was pregnant with you. Master Rei, your father, was very delighted to hear the news. You are the very image of your father." He grinned.

"Thank you for taking care of our home, Kiroshima. It was a shock for us to hear that Rei left us his remaining properties, in fact, we have no idea we still have properties." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"It's nothing really, madam. I have served the Higurashi family since Master Rei was born. It is my duty and I will remain loyal to the Higurashi family, madam" he replied.

"Thank you, Kiroshima." Mrs. Higurashi said.

_**Study Room...**_

Mrs. Higurashi sat on her deceased husband's chair with Kagome standing beside her. Mr. Tan was sitting opposite from a man Kagome never seen before. He was old and ugly, with a bald spot on his head.

Mr. Tan cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Higurashi, Lady Kagome, this is Mr. Flakes, he is your solicitor. He will be responsible for your money and allowance. I, of course, will make sure that your monthly allowance will be given to you."

Mr. Flakes said nothing and nodded to them in response. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Mrs. Higurashi said.

The door opened and Kiroshima came in, "Lady Kagome, there's a gentleman waiting for you outside."

Kagome frowned, "Who is it?"

"He didn't give me his name but he had silver hair on his head and gold eyes, I suggest he's a hanyou, my lady."

_Inuyasha_ Kagome thought. She smiled at Kiroshima and said, "Thank you, Kiroshima, I'll be there with him. Mom, Mr. Tan, Mr. Flakes, please excuse me. I have a guest to attend to." She said then walked out of the study room and closed the door behind her. Kagome quickly headed for the stairs and slowly climbed down the stairs. Inuyasha looking around the manor, unaware of Kagome's presence then Kagome giggled. His ears twitched and turned to where the giggle came from then he smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I picked up your scent. Your house is about ten blocks away from mine." He grinned. He couldn't forget her scent of course, after what happened 2 weeks ago.

"It's nice to see you again, Inuyasha. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." She smiled.

Then there was silence between them. They just stood there, unaware that they have been staring at each other's eyes then cleared his throat and looked at his feet, "Would you like me to show you around? There's a park and a lake 5 blocks away from here. We could walk.

They spent the whole afternoon walking in the park, talking and laughing and enjoy each other's company. Then it was time for them to retire.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome's house. "I really had a great time." he ginned at her.

Kagome giggled and said, "I had a great time too."

"So I'll see you next time then." He said then placed his hand around her neck and pulled her into a soft, quick kiss. Then he left.

Kagome climbed up the stairs and stopped when she heard voices on the Study Room.

"I need her inheritance!" a voice she didn't recognize said.

"Mr. Flakes! I shouldn't have hired he but Mr. Higurashi specifically wanted you to take care of things, he trusted you. Do not abuse it! Besides, Lady Kagome will have to marry first before she inherits the properties and money." It was Mr. Tan, so the man he was talking to was Mr. Flakes. What's it got to do with Kagome and her inheritance?

"Very well then, I will marry her." He replied.

"Are you mad? Kagome is only 19! She's younger than I am! Besides I doubt that she wants to marry you." Mr. Tan replied. Mr. Flakes wants to marry her? So he wants her inheritance, eh?

"There is one way I can trap her into marrying me. It's very old fashioned but it will work. I shall ruin her and she will bear me a child, she will have no choice but to marry me to save her." Ruin her? Rape her?

"Good God! This is ridiculous! Absolutely despicable! You will cease it right this very moment, Mr. Flakes. You will not harm Lady Kagome for your own needs!"

Kagome ran to the hallway and into her bedroom. She's in danger. Mr. Flakes wanted to marry her so he could get her inheritance!

Kagome changed into her nightgown and stayed awake in fear that Mr. Flakes might come anytime. Mr. Flakes can perhaps ruin her but bear him a child? That's impossible, he's too old to get her pregnant but then again she might get pregnant, after all she is very young.

Then there it was, a knock on the door. She didn't want to ask who is it. She just lay still in her bed. There was another knock. "Lady Kagome, it's me Mr. Flakes. I want to talk to you about something very important." He said from behind the door. She pretended that there was nobody on the room so he would go away. She didn't make a sound. Then she heard his footsteps going away from her down. She sighed and relaxed then she got off her bed and opened her door to make sure he was really gone. She looked around then she gave out another sigh of relief then turned her heels back into her bedchamber when an arm went around her, jerking her back, she opened her mouth to scream, but then a big palm flattened against her teeth. She felt his hot breath against her ear, felt his arm tighten hard across her ribs, squeezing the breath from her.

"Now, you little bitch, not a sound from you. You believed you'd dupe me did you? No one beats me, certainly not an arrogant twit like you." He then pushed her into her bed room and locked the door behind him. He released her and struck her cheek with his open palm. Kagome was too scared to scream, scared that he might strike her again. "Now, I see that you're silent again. Women should be silent, you know." She realized he was only wearing a dressing gown. He pulled on the belt and the dressing gown parted. He belly was whiter than the nun's wimple, hard and protruding. Lower, there were tufts of grayish-brown hair, and embedded in that hair was his man's sex. She thought she'd gag.

She stared at his sex, at the thin legs. She didn't gag. She laughed. At first the laughter sounded forced and strangled with fear, but then she got it right and laughed and laughed. Soon she was choking on her laughter, seeing him now standing there rigid, the thick vein throbbing in his neck, his face tightening, becoming florid.

"You," she gasped on her laughter and pointed at his... er... well, sex. "That thing—it is so pitiful. You're pitiful, and you're fat as a stoat. You're an old man, this is ridiculous." And kept laughing.

"You damned bitch!" he lunged himself at her. Crushing her with his weigh. "You stay still now and let me do the deed." He said as he started ripping off her nightgown.

**Ha ha ha! I love cliffs! Anyways, don't worry I'll update fast like I did now.**


	8. Inuyasha to the rescue or not

**Alright here's the deal, I'm giving you guys a chance to give ideas and suggestions on what I'll write after this chapter. Review and tell me what you have in mind and I'll write it down, if it's good enough.**

"You damned bitch!" he lunged himself at her. Crushing her with his weigh. "You stay still now and let me do the deed." He said as he started ripping off her nightgown. He straddled her, then struck her once and then again. He was panting hard and now she was silent. She wished she could insult him more, but words were beyond her now, far, far beyond. He ripped her bra and ran then end of his blunt fingers along the top of her breast. "Very nice," he said. "You are doubtless a virgin. Pretty impossible for someone like you who works as a dancer. You're nothing but a slut, a whore. Yes, I know about your work, you pretend to be a flight stewardess but really you're a whore who entertains men. I feel sorry for your mother, what would she think if she finds out?" he grinned, probably the ugliest grin Kagome has ever seen.

"If you rape me, I'll kill you,"

His head jerked up. She was staring at him. She said again, "If you rape me I will kill you. Believe me for I am deadly serious. Know, too, that I will never wed you, never."

"Yes you will. There will be no choice. You will be ruined if you refuse." He said the he began to stroke his hands over his sex, pulling on it, his head thrown back, his eyes closed.

Then she was over her, shoving her legs up, and kicked him in the groin. He yelled in pain and held his sex. Kagome pushed him and sat up, "You bastard!" she said and kicked him in his ribs. Then suddenly somebody busted into. Inuyasha! Kagome thought.

He was panting as if he ran a mile or two, well technically, he did. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Mr. Flakes, unconscious, on the floor and was clutching his sex then he looked at Kagome. "Oh my God!" he said. He looked at Mr. Flakes again who was slowly gaining his consciousness. "I came here as fast as I can and... Good God Kagome you're naked!" He was shocked when he busted through the door that he didn't even realize that Kagome was naked. He turned away, blushing from embarrassment. "A-as I was saying, I...um rushed here to save you. Mr. Tan came to me and told me about Mr. Flakes' plot so I came here as fast as I can. I-I'm quite impressed on how you handled yourself. I thought you'd be... never mind."

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed at the sight of her daughter, half naked. "Dearest, what happened? What... oh goodness, what is Mr. Flakes doing here? Why is he naked?" She asked.

**Please review and tell me what to add.**


	9. Marry me?

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been figuring out how to make some chaos or interference in the story. Thanks to all who suggested!**

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed at the sight of her daughter, half naked. "Dearest, what happened? What... oh goodness, what is Mr. Flakes doing here? Why is he naked?" She asked.

Souta stood in the doorway and walked beside his mother. "Uhm… could you keep it down? People are trying to sleep here." Souta said while rubbing his eyes. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome with confusion then he saw Mr. Flakes on the floor, his eyes widened excitement. "Whoa, major sabotage and torture! What did I miss?"

"Souta! Go back to bed now!" Mr. Higurashi said pushing Souta out of the door.

"But I wanna see what they're gonna do next!" Souta whined.

"No, go back to bed this very instance!" Mrs. Higurashi said. Souta sighed in defeated and walked back to his bedroom with his back slumped.

"I heard a noise, what is going on? What… good Lord," Kiroshima clutched his heart at the sight of Mr. Flakes.

"Kiroshima, call the police." Kiroshima nodded then left the room. Mrs. Higurashi turned to Kagome and Inuyasha who have been incredibly quiet when she arrived at Kagome's room. "Come, Kagome dear and you too Inuyasha. Tell what happened."

They walked into the great halls of the mansion. Kagome couldn't look at Inuyasha; she was ashamed about what happened, especially when he saw her naked. The thought of it even made her blush more. They entered her mother's parlor room and sat at the comfortable couches. Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside each other and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the opposite couch.

"Tell me, my dears. What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha did all the talking; Kagome on the other hand fell silent. What a night it has been for her, she was almost raped by an old man who only wants her. After Inuyasha explained everything to Mrs. Higurashi, silence filled the room. Everyone was shocked about what happened few hours ago.

Kiroshima came through the door and cleared his throat to make everyone aware of his presence; everyone's head were now on Kiroshima. "My Lady, the policemen are here. They would like to speak to you."

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a weak smile and stood up from the couch. "Well, we all had a rough night. Thank you for… erm… attempting to save my daughter." She turned her back and walked out the room.

"Is there anything else you need, Miss Kagome?" Kiroshima asked, still standing on the door.

"No, thank you." Kagome said with a weak smile.

Kiroshima nodded and left the room leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in silence.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, breaking the barrier of silence between them the whole night. Kagome looked at him into his beautiful gold orbs of his. "Do you remember what Mr. Tan said back in the hospital? Your father suggested that you marry me to earn your inheritance."

Kagome nodded in response

Then he fell silent again, not knowing how to ask Kagome. Then he looked at her again and held her hand on her lap. "Kagome, will you marry me?" there he finally got it out. Kagome was speechless. Marry Inuyasha? They barely know each other! "Kagome, I know this came out of nowhere but this is a way of protecting you and claiming what's rightfully yours. Look what happened to you a few hours ago. Kagome, think marriage with me will give you security. I don't need your money since I'm inheriting a huge inheritance from my dad and mom."

He's right; marriage with him will give her protection. Whoa, wait what was she thinking? She's only 19, turning 20 next month, and she's going to marry already? She's got her future planned already; she isn't going to marry 'till she's 30! Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a smile.

**  
A lot of stuffs will happen in the next chapter so it will be pretty long.**


End file.
